El lado ciego del amor
by Sheisnotme
Summary: AU. Regina Mills, una actriz famosa patea traseros de cara al público pero con un lado más melancólico-patoso fuera de escena. Emma Swan una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Escenarios completamente distintos, vidas totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, Internet. Adaptación del libro "El lado ciego del amor" de Ingrid Díaz.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola chicxs! Tengo una historia pendiente, es mi trabajo personal, pero mientras tanto os traigo lo que sería la adaptación del "El lado ciego del amor", en su primera versión (tiene 2, no es una secuela sino contado de diferente manera). Este libro, encantador, es de la autora Ingrid Diaz, una artista que me enamoró con este libro. Espero que lo disfrutéis y subiré capítulos bastantes extensos casi todos los días. Disfrutad, como yo disfruté.**

* * *

El joven miró atentamente el agua, desafiándole a cobrar vida. Desafiándole a explicar por qué su vida había tomado, de repente, tan violento giro. Su largo cabello rubio era encrespado y después alisado por el viento. Sus ojos azul-verdes brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar. Mantenía las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de sus raídos vaqueros, los puños tensándose con frustración y rabia.

El lago, en contestación, brillaba mudo a la luz del atardecer. Si tenía respuestas, estaban bien ocultas en sus lóbregas aguas.

Kiara estaba allí, vigilándole como era su deber. Sus alas extendidas detrás de ella con silenciosa resignación. Si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarle, ella lo desconocía. El muchacho echó una última mirada al agua y entonces se alejó, pasando junto a Kiara sin verla.

La ángel suspiró para sí, bajando sus ojos de color café más puro con pesar y tristeza. "A veces es un asco ser guardián," susurró.

"¡Y corten!" gritó la director. "Gran trabajo, Regina. Es el final, chicos."

El set de Guardián de repente cobró vida mientras un desfile de ansiosos miembros de plantilla empezaban la rutina diaria de desmantelar y reunir escenarios. La una vez pacífica escena del lago se convirtió en una vorágine de ruido y actividad.

Regina Mills salió de estampida del set, deshaciéndose de las alas de ángel de su espalda con un fluido movimiento. Se los tiró a la persona más cercana en su camino. "Que arreglen las correas," ordenó. "Estaban clavándose en el hombro todo el tiempo."

"En seguida, Srta. Mills," contestó la señora, apresurándose a llevar a cabo la orden. Una vez dentro de su remolque, Regina suspiró ruidosamente. "Otro día sin final," le murmuró al vacío cuarto.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus dos segundos de paz. "¡Entra!" gritó con impaciencia. La ayudante de Regina, Kathryn Nolan, estaba de pie nerviosamente en la puerta. En la mano llevaba una pila de sobres. "Su correo, Srta. Mills."

Regina ojeó fatigadamente el bulto de correspondencia. "Envíales a todos una foto y una carta de agradecimiento," contestó despachándolo.

"¿No quiere leer ninguno?" preguntó Kathryn.

Con impaciencia, Regina miró con fiereza a su ayudante. "¿Cuándo lo he hecho?"

Kathryn asintió e hizo una anotación en su portapapeles. "No olvide que tiene esa entrevista en Nueva York este fin de semana. Y la MTV llamó de nuevo. Dos veces. Quieren que haga una aparición especial como co-presentadora de un episodio de—" revisó sus notas, "— TRL?" Miró a Regina. "¿Qué debiera decirles?"

"Estaré en Nueva York de todas formas," Regina lo consideró. "Puedo encajarlo. Diles que lo haré. Pero no voy a firmar autógrafos después."

"Muy bien," Kathryn dijo apuntando algo.

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Regina, el tono desvelando su impaciencia.

Si no lo era, ahora sí. "Sí, es todo." Kathryn cerró la puerta detrás de ella cuando salió.

Regina agitó la cabeza y volvió su atención al espejo ante ella. Sus ojos reflejaban la lasitud que sentía. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro recorría su espalda en una única trenza que procedió a soltar.

"Toc, toc," dijo una voz masculina desde la, ahora, abierta puerta.

Regina se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa separando sus labios. "Graham," le saludó. "Me alegra que seas tú."

"¿De nuevo aterrorizando a la gente insignificante?" adivinó él cerrando la puerta. Apoyó su musculosa figura contra la mesa donde descansaba el espejo.

"Es una situación de toma y daca," contestó Regina fácilmente agitando la cabeza para liberar los restantes mechones de cabello de sus restricciones. Ahora que Graham estaba allí se sentía diez veces mejor.

"¿Ellos dan, tú tomas?"

Regina sonrió. "Algo así." Empezó a quitarse el maquillaje. "Ey, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?"

Graham lo consideró larga e intensamente. "¿Algo contigo?" preguntó.

"Nueva York, nene," le anunció. "Tengo publicidad de la que ocuparme, pero después me pondré peluca y gafas de sol y nos podremos escapar al gran desconocido."

"Adoro cuando eres espontánea," dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, ¿sobre qué estaba mascullando Kathryn? Algo de correo de fans y que no firmas autógrafos."

La actriz miró al cielo. "Quiere que me siente y lea todo el correo que recibo. Probablemente también querrá que les conteste. Por favor. No tengo tiempo para eso."

Graham estudió a Regina silenciosamente durante un instante. Sus ojos buscaron en los castaños de Regina una razón detrás de las palabras. "Tus fans te adoran," dijo finalmente.

"No me conocen," contestó Regina mirando fijamente su reflejo. "Adoran a Kiara. La adorarían independientemente de la actriz detrás del papel."

"¿De veras lo crees?"

Regina terminó quitando los últimos rastros de Kiara de su cara. Ahora sólo quedaba ella. "Es la pura verdad, mi querido Graham," le explicó atando su pulsera de plata en su sitio. Era la única posesión sin la que nunca estaba. Le echó una mirada a su mejor amigo. "Uno de estos días la serie acabará. Mi momento bajo el sol pasará. Y caminaré con el resto de vosotros, meros mortales, preguntándome que rayos le pasó a Regina Mills. Y seré la única a quién le importe."

* * *

Emma Swan tomó un sorbo de su capuchino grande, sus ojos, de un color azul/verde-avellana fijados en el monitor ante ella. Iba a terminar de escribir este ensayo esta noche, así la matara.

Starbucks estaba en pleno apogeo. Las masas cafeína-adictas continuaban fluyendo a través de las puertas necesitando un chute y Emma lo observaba todo desde su sitio en el sofá. Su portátil la miraba fijamente desde su lugar en su regazo, y Emma le echó una ojeada desalentadamente. El por qué le obligaban a tener la asignatura de lengua estaba más allá de ella. Todo lo que le importaba era el arte. ¿A quién le importaba Shakespeare? Él ya estaba muerto. Pero el arte… el arte viviría para siempre.

No se demoró en el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente consideraba que Shakespeare era arte. Eso era aparte y no ayudaba a su remoloneo en lo más mínimo.

"¿Cómo está saliendo?" preguntó Ruby Lucas, la mejor amiga y compañera de piso de Emma. Vestía el uniforme de Starbucks, completo con el delantal verde y todo. Llevaba una bayeta en una mano y una botella de líquido limpiador azul en la otra. Procedió a limpiar la mesa más cercana a Emma.

Emma agitó la cabeza, no molestándose en recordar a la morena de mechas pelirrojas que ya había limpiado esa mesa. Dos veces. "Te leeré lo que tengo hasta ahora," dijo Emma. Se aclaró la garganta de una forma exagerada. "En la obra de Shakespeare, Sueño de una noche de verano…"

Ruby estaba esperando que continuase. "Sí," le instó.

"Es todo."

"Llevas cuatro horas ahí sentada," declaró Ruby. "¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo todo el tiempo?"

"Estaba pensando esquemas de color para mi última pintura," admitió Emma. "No puedo decidir si darle un sentido cálido al ocaso… o un sentido de frío desapego. Quizá haré ambos. Oh, además está esa fotografía realmente guay que revelé hace poco. Estoy pensando en hacer un tipo de collage con ella. Quizá incluso…" Hizo una pausa en su parloteo para notar la mirada en la cara de Ruby. "Sí, vale. El ensayo." Resignada, regresó al monitor del ordenador.

Dos horas más tarde encontraron a Emma en el mismo lugar exacto. El capuchino había sido reemplazado por un moka al caramelo y un caro pedazo de pastel. Estaba segura de que uno u otro, o quizás incluso ambos, sería la causa del insomnio de esa noche.

Ruby se desplomó al lado de Emma con un largo suspiro. "Creí que nunca saldría de aquí."

"Todavía estás aquí," le señaló Emma.

"Sí, tienes razón." Le echó una ojeada a su mejor amiga con curiosidad. "Bueno, ¿lograste escribir al menos una frase entera?" le embromó Ruby.

"Dos, de hecho," contestó orgullosamente Emma. "Hora de descansar," dijo. "Vamos."

Dejando atrás Starbucks, se bajaron por la ajetreada calle de Times Square donde una gran

muchedumbre de gente enfebrecida se reunía bajo las ventanas de los estudios de la MTV. Gritaban y chillaban, alzando pancartas y letreros.

"Hora de alimentar a los gorrones," comentó secamente Emma, echando una mirada por la calle a la locura reunida. "Supongo los Backstreet Boys deben haber regresado a la ciudad."

Ruby agitó la cabeza, distraída por los carteles colgando por fuera de Virgin Records. "Es esa chica de esa serie que odias," dijo Ruby. "¿Quieres ir a ver una película, o tienes que volver al ensayo?"

"No, veré algo contigo," contestó Emma, contenta por tener una razón para demorarlo. Era sólo viernes, después de todo. Todavía tenía hasta el lunes para entregarlo. El ensayo podía esperar. De nuevo ojeó la calle. "¿Regina Mills?"

"Esa misma," confirmó Ruby.

"Es toda una esnob," murmuró Emma volviéndose para encarar a su compañera de piso. "¿La viste en Leno la semana pasada? Al menos podría fingir no ser tan estirada."

"Es talentosa, famosa y hermosa," contestó Ruby con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Bueno, no tiene que restregárselo a todos en la cara," contestó Emma. "Es actriz, al menos podría fingir ser un ser humano decente."

Ruby le echó una mirada a su mejor amiga. "Espero que cuando esté yo en la gran pantalla no seas tan crítica."

Emma se rió. "Seré tu fan número uno."

Ruby sostuvo su portalibros delante de ella. "Me gustaría agradecer a la Academia este prestigioso premio. A el director, el reparto y la plantilla Tal-y-tal, y a mi mejor amiga… uh… espera, tenía su nombre escrito en alguna parte."

"Ay," dijo Emma asiendo su corazón. "Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. He visto una obra horrible tras otra."

"¿Horrible?" se quejó Ruby su ofensa obvia. Pareció considerarlo. "De acuerdo, te concederé que la de la monja drogadicta no era tan maravillosa. Pero en la que interpreté a una rapera pseudo-intelectual con olfato para la decoración casera era bastante original."

"¿El musical de Martha Steward?"

"Martha Stewart no es rapera," defendió Ruby. "Me tomé mi papel muy en serio. Desearía que no te burlaras así de mí."

Emma tuvo que reírse. "Era horrible."

"Vale, sí, era bastante mala." Ruby se encogió de hombros. "Quizá si entro en Tisch."

"¿Lo solicitaste?"

"¿Cual es el sentido? No puedo permitirme la NYU. Pero al menos está Starbucks."

"Amén," estuvo de acuerdo Emma.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Dos en un día, no está mal.. La noche es larga y quería adelantar algo para que no fuese tan pesado. Gracias por leer y gracias a Ingrid por dejarme adaptar esta historia. XX.**

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Emma se sentó con su portátil abierto y lo pies apoyados en la mesa de café delante de ella. Ruby se sentó a su lado en el sofá, armada con el control remoto de la televisión y preparada para hacerse con el mundo. O, en cualquier caso, con el pequeño mundo dentro de la TV.

La TV fluctuó con el cambio de canales. Ruby era zapeadora de canales profesional. Tenía trofeos para demostrarlo. "No hay nada," masculló.

"Bueno, quizá si te detuvieras en algo lo bastante para darle una oportunidad," sugirió Emma sabiendo que era una causa perdida. En tanto habían sido compañeras de piso —dos años para ser exacta— el ritual había sido el mismo. Emma miró al monitor y se concentró en el e-mail que estaba escribiendo.

Ruby se agachó para ver lo que Emma estaba haciendo. "¿Escribiendo a Kilian?" preguntó.

"No," contestó Emma, moviendo el portátil para que Ruby no pudiera ver lo que había escrito. "Excúsame, entrometida."

Ruby volvió a su posición original. "Bien. Pero si estás engañando a tu novio, quiero

saberlo."

"Si debes saberlo, estoy escribiéndole un correo-e a mi padre."

"Oh," dijo Ruby pareciendo defraudada. "Y aquí yo teniendo esperanzas."

"No entiendo por qué no te gusta Kilian," dijo Emma. "Es un buen tipo."

"Me aburre hasta llorar," explicó Ruby de manera exasperada. "Todo de lo que habla es su coche. Y si no está hablando de su coche, está hablando sobre cómo no puede esperar a la facultad de Derecho y cómo va a ser, algún día, rico y poderoso. Blablabla. ¡Ten vida propia, digo yo!"

Emma sonrió. "Sólo está orgulloso porque entró en Harvard."

"Y yo estoy orgullosa porque entré en Starbucks," respondió, "pero no voy presumiendo de ello. El café, querida mía, es un estilo de vida. La facultad de Derecho es…" Se encogió de hombros continuando la búsqueda del canal perfecto. "Y, de todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo con un bachiller? Ahora eres universitaria."

"Es sólo un par de años más joven," argumentó Emma. "Hemos estado juntos desde siempre."

"Siendo _siempre _la palabra clave," contestó Ruby. "Ahora que Kilian se marcha para la facultad, ¿no crees que debierais darle un descanso? No es como si vuestra relación sea toda fuegos artificiales y esas cosas."

Emma frunció el entrecejo. "Hay fuegos artificiales."

"Ya. Apenas le llamas. Apenas hablas de él. Cuando está aquí es como si fueseis un par de colegas en lugar de novio-novia. Ni siquiera has dormido con él."

"No hasta que estamos casados," explicó Emma. "¿Sabes lo que pasaría si mi madre averiguara que estaba teniendo sexo pre-matrimonial?"

"Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente punto," declaró Ruby. "Tienes veinte años. ¿No deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por lo que digan tus padres?"

Emma se encogió de hombros. "No funciona de esa manera en mi familia. Y, de todas formas, no hago todo lo que dicen. Querían que viviera con ellos mientras estaba en la universidad y me negué."

"¡Porque me metí y discutí con ellos! Estabas lista para ceder."

Emma no tenía argumento. Era verdad. Pero no podía ir contra los deseos de sus padres. Eran sus padres después de todo. La criaron, vistieron, alimentaron y pagaron su educación con el poco dinero que tenían. Lo menos que podía hacer era obedecer sus deseos.

"Y, de todas formas, no le amas."

Emma miró fijamente a su mejor amiga con shock. "¿Qué?"

"Te conozco, Emma Swan," dijo seriamente Ruby. "Estás con él sólo porque tus padres están enamorados de él. No porque lo estés tú."

Ahora se sentía ofendida. "Estoy completamente enamorada de Kilian."

"Lo que tú digas," contestó Ruby.

Decidiendo dejar el asunto, Emma volvió a su e-mail. Su padre vivía ahora en San Francisco, así que raramente le veía. Pero mantenían contacto a través del ordenador. De vez en cuando incluso le pillaba online. Tras enviar la carta, Emma alejó el portátil y se preparó para mirar el desfile de canales. Para su sorpresa, Ruby se detuvo finalmente en algo.

"Mira, es tu mejor amiga," bromeó Ruby.

Emma miró al techo. "Puedes cambiarlo cuando quieras." Hizo un intento a por el control remoto.

Ruby lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance. "Espera, quiero ver lo que tiene que decir."

Emma se sentó atrás con resignación.

"Bueno, Regina," estaba diciendo el presentador en la TV, "he oído que te has conseguido novio. Háblanos de él."

"Es mi amigo mejor dicho," contestó Regina. "Y el hombre más maravilloso que jamás he conocido."

"¿Campanas de boda en un futuro cercano?" le preguntó el presentador.

Regina se rió. "Aún no contaría con eso."

El presentador siguió con otro tema y Emma notó que Regina pareció relajarse. "Supongo que no le gusta hablar de su vida personal," dijo.

"Imagino," dijo Ruby con un encogimiento de hombros. "Cualquier cosa que diga estará en los titulares de mañana."

Emma tenía que admitir que era verdad. Devolvió su atención al plató de televisión.

"¿Alguna película en perspectiva?"

Regina asintió. "Hay una de próximo estreno. Está basada en la serie de TV, _Guardian_."

Hubo un rugido de aplausos del público.

"¿Dónde interpretas a una ángel?"

"Exacto. Interpreto una ángel guardián llamada Kiara."

"¿Así que estarás interpretando el mismo papel en la película?"

"Sí," confirmó Regina.

"¿Cómo es interpretar a una ángel?"

Regina lo consideró. "Es interesante," dijo. "Kiara es la encarnación de todo lo que es bueno. Me hace sentirme un poco más cerca de Dios."

"Oh, por favor," murmuró Emma. "Más cerca de Dios, narices. Es una serie de TV."

"Shhh, esto es lo mejor," dijo Ruby

"Traje un clip," anunció Regina para placer de la muchedumbre.

Ruby se rió alegremente. "Me encanta."

Emma la miró con una ceja levantada. "Eres tan rara."

Ruby apagó la televisión y se puso en pie delante del sofá. "Es lo primero que te enseñan en clase de actuación," le informó. "Una vez que tienes un clip, fama y la fortuna están a tu alcance."

"¿No tienes que ser ya famosa para tener un clip que exhibir?" preguntó Emma.

"Silencio," le dijo Ruby. "He estado practicando." Tosió para aclararse la garganta y asumió un aire dramático. En un tono muy grave dijo, "Traje un clip."

Emma observó esto con diversión.

"O," dijo Ruby, sonriendo brillantemente hasta que no pudo exponer más dientes. Adoptó un horrible falso acento sureño. "Que tal, os traje un clip."

"Creí que eras de Brooklyn."

Ruby lo consideró. "Bueno, he estado pensando en mi persona pública, y creo que puedo ir a por lo de beldad sureña. ¿Qué crees?"

"Creo que estás demente."

"Noticias gloriosas," contestó Ruby dejándose caer sobre el sofá con orgullosa sonrisa. "La marca del verdadero artista."

"Eso me ofende," dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Su conversación fue interrumpida de repente por el timbre del teléfono. Ruby extendió la mano sobre la mesa de café donde descansaba el teléfono inalámbrico. "Tanatorio de Nueva York," dijo al teléfono. "Tú los matas, nosotros los congelamos. Oh, hola, Sra. Swan. Sí, está justo aquí."

Emma tomó al receptor. "Bendición, mami," saludó en español a su madre. "¿Cómo andas?"

"Bien, Emma," replicó Mary Swan. "August viene mañana. Quiere decirnos algo, así que pasa por aquí."

Emma cubrió al receptor un momento. "August estará mañana donde mamá. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"¿Para ver a tu hermanastro de ensueño?" preguntó Ruby. "Pero, por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa con los puertorriqueños?" preguntó de repente.

"Ruby viene también," informó a su madre, ignorando el último comentario de su mejor amiga.

"Está bien," consintió Mary. "¿Todo bien contigo? ¿Cómo anda la facultad?"

"Tengo un ensayo para el lunes," contestó.

"¿Y cómo va?"

"Oh, está saliendo maravillosamente," mintió Emma.

"Bueno, pues nos vemos pronto. Cuídate. Te quiero mucho, recuerda."

"También te quiero, mamá. Te veo pronto." Emma colgó el teléfono y contempló a su compañera de piso. "August no se ha pasado en un tiempo. Me pregunto qué pasa. Mamá dijo que quiere decirnos algo."

Ruby lo consideró. "Quizá encontró a la mujer de sus sueños. Probablemente se casa. Ahí se van mis oportunidades de amor verdadero." Suspiró hiper-dramáticamente. Emma se rió. "Quizá. Pero, de algún modo, no lo creo."

* * *

"¿Te hace sentirte más cerca de Dios?" preguntó Graham sardónicamente, incapaz para quedarse callado más. "¿De qué iba todo eso?"

Regina miraba por la ventanilla de la limousine, observando Nueva York pasar en un flash de preciosas y vibrantes luces. "¿Realmente fue tan malo?"

"No," concedió Graham. "Estoy seguro que la Dr. Laura te agregó a su lista de famosos con los que contactar en caso de emergencia."

Regina suspiró, sintiéndose deprimida de repente.

"Pero me alegra ser el hombre más grande que jamás has conocido," comentó orgullosamente.

Regina le echó una ojeada. "Que no se te suba a la cabeza," le dijo. "La competencia no es muy impresionante."

"Aceptaré lo que pueda pillar," dijo Graham con una sonrisa. "Creo que tu imagen como heterosexual temerosa de Dios quedó bastante bien establecida. Debieras estar orgullosa."

"¿Orgullosa de qué?" se preguntó Regina. "¿De que mis habilidades escénicas prevalezcan incluso sin guión? Todo es actuación. Mi vida, mi imagen. A veces me veo tan envuelta en todas las mentiras que ya no sé qué es verdad."

Graham le tocó la pierna. "Al menos me tienes para recordártelo," le dijo.

Esto trajo una sonrisa a su cara. "Mi única y verdadera salvación."

"Creo que fingir ser tu novio será bueno para mi carrera," dijo embromadoramente. "¿Qué crees?"

"Creo que eres un maravilloso guionista y director," le contestó sinceramente. "Y, si me lo permitieras, produciría tus películas al instante."

Graham se encogió de hombros. "Eso es hacer trampas, querida mía," contestó él.

"Es Hollywood, querido mío. Va de a quién conoces. El talento viene después."

La limusina se detuvo delante del Plaza. "Hora de evadir a las masas," dijo Regina con un suspiro, notando la muchedumbre ya reunida. "¿Cómo saben siempre dónde voy a estar?"

"Magia," contestó Graham.

Escondida en la seguridad del ático que compartía con Graham, Regina se encontraba en el balcón. Disfrutando la fresca brisa de primavera en su cabello y la vista de Central Park abajo.

"Vas a morirte aquí fuera," dijo Graham, temblando al lado de ella. "Vuelve dentro."

"Después."

"¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"Graham, dime algo. Si el mundo es un escenario, ¿cómo siento que soy la única intérprete?" preguntó Regina.

Graham consideró la cuestión durante un momento, entonces se encogió de hombros. "Porque eres ególatra y egoísta."

Regina se rió, entonces se calmó. "¿Realmente lo crees?"

"No. Pero creo que has hecho un maravilloso trabajo convenciendo a todos de que lo eres. Tú incluida."

"Una heterosexual, temerosa de Dios, ególatra y egoísta bruja." Regina ponderó esto. "Es una buena imagen a tener."

"¿Incluso si es por completo opuesta a lo que eres"? preguntó Graham seriamente.

"Es más seguro de esta manera," contestó Regina.

"¿Más seguro para quien?"

"Para mí."

Graham besó su mejilla. "Me voy a acostar."

"Duerme bien," le dijo, su mirada fija en la vista más allá de la barandilla de balcón.

"Buenas noches," dijo Graham.

Regina permaneció fuera durante un rato, ponderando el significado de su vida. Se rió entre dientes amargamente._ ¿Qué significado?_, pensó tristemente. Por un instante, contempló el saltar. Se preguntó brevemente qué dirían los titulares. "_El ángel despega, el aterrizar resulta letal._" Jugarían con todo el concepto de ángel, sin duda.

Alejándose de la baranda, regresó al cuarto, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Se tumbó en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos, sabiendo que, a pesar de su agotamiento, el sueño no vendría.


	3. Capítulo 3

**A ver, en este capítulo hay que tener mucha imaginación porque os presento a la familia de Emma, y tiene un padrastro, y su hermanastro August, pero también tiene un hermano más pequeño que no sé si es del padre de Emma o del padrastro, o qué T_T .. Creo que es de su madre y su padre, por lo que dice que se parecen. Emma llama padre a su padrastro, así que no nos confundamos que supuestamente Emma habla con su padre por "e-mail" como ya habíamos leído. Y recordad, que esto es muy importante, al parecer son demasiado.. mmm.. tradicionales. Veréis el por qué.**

**PD: Ayer no subí cap porque se me colgó la página y no había manera, siento la tardanza. Disfrutad, esta noche seguramente suba el siguiente.**

* * *

"Eh, ¿no eres la nena de esa serie de TV?"

Regina entrecerró los ojos, actualmente ocultos por las oscuras gafas de sol que lucía. "Ni siquiera lo pienses, Graham," le advirtió. "Te mataré."

Graham sonrió abiertamente. "Error mío," se disculpó, apoyándose en sus brazos. "Por un instante creí que eras otra persona." Echó una mirada al gentío que pasaba. Washington Square Park estaba a rebosar de energía mientras los artistas reclamaban sus justos sitios y empezaban sus rutinas. Había acróbatas, pintores, cantantes y bailarines. Parecía que toda Nueva York estaba fuera disfrutando el delicioso clima.

La identidad de Regina estaba bien disimulada tras enormes gafas de sol y una corta peluca rubia. Vestía informalmente con vaqueros y una camiseta de los Mets de Nueva York. "Se está bien aquí fuera," dijo desde su sitio junto a la fuente. Era agradable estar fuera recreándose en el anonimato del enorme gentío en una gran ciudad. Hasta ahora nadie la había mirado dos veces. "Quizá me mude a Nueva York cuando la serie acabe."

La atención de Adrian estaba en otra parte.

"Y me monte un trio con elefantes del espacio exterior," continuó Regina despreocupadamente.

"¿Uh?" Grahan miró. "Lo siento. Estaba sólo… um…"

"¿Comprobando la carne blanca local?" adivinó Regina.

"Es lo que hay de cena," contestó Graham con una sonrisa.

Regina miró al cielo aunque él no podía verlo. "Es asqueroso."

"No hay nada asqueroso en la unión de un hombre y una mujer," contestó Graham. "O incluso un hombre y dos mujeres. O tres…"

Regina se rió. "Apenas puedes arreglártelas solo, ¿qué vas a hacer con dos mujeres?"

Graham parecía ofendido. "Mi querida e inocente muchacha. Hay un gran plantel de cosas que no sabes de mí. Soy un semental, después de todo."

Regina sólo sonrió, incapaz de discutir. Graham era guapísimo y él lo sabía. Estaba segura que Hollywood lo pescaría en nada de tiempo si tan sólo considera el actuar como opción. Pero estaba decidido a ser director y guionista, y Regina admiraba su persistencia. Pero más que nada, admiraba su determinación a tener éxito por su cuenta. No había tantos aspirantes hollywoodenses ahí fuera que, siendo los mejores amigos de alguien con un pie en la puerta, rechazaran un poco de ayuda.

"Tengo ganas de comprar algo," declaró Regina ausentemente, sus ojos yendo por los diferentes artistas. Consideró comprar un collar o algo simple, pero entonces un cuadro captó su atención. Era un boceto a carboncillo de una figura solitaria de pie entre una muchedumbre, la mirada fija en un objeto distante. "Graham, ve y cómprame eso." Señaló con la cabeza a la imagen había estado mirando.

"Ve y cómpratelo tú misma," replicó Graham. "No soy tu esclavo."

Regina le miró. "Por favor."

"Bien," cedió Graham. Miró en la dirección general que le había indicado. "¿Ése con esa cosa?"

Regina se rió. "Sí, exactamente. Ése con esa cosa."

"Vale." Graham fue para allá, mascullando algo sobre estar domesticado.

Regina observó para asegurarse que seleccionaba el cuadro correcto. Entonces arqueó una ceja cuando la conversación entre Graham y la chica detrás de la mesa se alargaba unos momentos más de lo necesario.

Cuando él volvió a su sitio, portaba una luminosa sonrisa en la cara. "Aquí está su cuadro, vuestra alteza," dijo, entregándolo.

"Ligando con la artista, ¿no?" le preguntó Regina, ojeando la imagen con genuina admiración. Es como si la hubieran dibujado con ella en mente.

Graham negó con la cabeza y se sentó. "No es la artista," explicó. "Es amiga de la artista. La muy mona amiga de la artista que acaba de darme su número." Alzó una tarjeta comercial en énfasis. Orgullosamente volvió la tarjeta para mostrar donde la chica había garrapateado sus cifras.

"Rauda operación," le dijo Regina. "Estoy impresionada."

"Algún día puede que seas así de hábil," le aseguró Graham. "Sólo sigue conmigo."

"Eh," Regina se quejó, ligeramente ofendida. "Podría agenciarme una cita en dos segundos."

Graham arqueó una oscura ceja mientras observaba a su mejor amiga con mirada dudosa. "¿Y cuándo, si puedo preguntar, fue la última vez que te diste un revolcón?"

"Eso," Regina respondió, poniéndose en pie, "no es asunto tuyo."

Graham también se incorporó, disfrutando el hecho de que estaba ganando esta discusión.

"Tanto hace, ¿eh?"

Regina empezó a alejarse, no queriendo participar más en esta conversación. Podía encontrar con quien dormir. Había montones de personas que dormirían con ella. Millones de ellas, en realidad. "Hay cosas más importante que el sexo," le informó a Graham una vez que se hubo puesto a la par de ella.

"Eh, Regina, sabes que sólo estoy bromeando, ¿verdad?" preguntó, repentinamente serio. "Sé que es difícil para ti."

"Lo sé." Pero todavía le molestaba. No iba de sexo… realmente eso no le importaba. Era todo lo demás. Era encontrar a alguien que la amase por ella. No por la atención de los medios, o el dinero, o el glamour, o quién ella fingía ser.

Graham suspiró. "No vas a encontrar a nadie a quién amar si no le permites acercarse a ti."

Regina no le dirigió la mirada. "Te permití acercarte a mí."

Él sonrió. "Sí pero, para mi desaliento, no parezco ser tu tipo."

"Y en eso yace el quid," le contestó Regina.

* * *

"Odio a Shakespeare," murmuró Emma, poniendo un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. El mechón que se había teñido de azul estaba decolorándose. Quizás era hora de cambiar de color. Rojo, quizá verde… "Si estuviera vivo, le mataría."

"Estoy segura que es ilegal," le dijo Ruby, cuando el ascensor vino a detenerse en el piso 12. Empezaron a caminar hacia el apartamento. "Y, de todas formas, no veo por qué estás de tan asqueroso humor. Vendí dos de tus pinturas hoy. Y, más importante, August está en casa."

Emma sonrió cuando alcanzaron su destino. "Tienes razón. Hoy es un buen día. No voy a permitir que un estúpido ensayo lo arruine." Llamó ruidosamente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

August Whale arrebató a su hermanastra en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Besó su mejilla unas cuantas veces antes de permitirle irse. "¡Llego la fea!" anunció.

Emma le palmeó el brazo. "No soy fea," le discutió.

August miró a Ruby y le guiñó. "No, no. Ruby no es fea. Pero tú…" Recibió otra palmada

de Emma.

La Sra. Swan vino un momento después, una sonrisa iluminando su cara. Sus ojos verdes se encendieron a la vista de su hija. "Emma," le saludó, besando su mejilla.

"Hola, mami," dijo Emma.

"Ruby, bienvenida." Mary Margaret se volvió a su hijastro. "Deja de hablar en español delante de la invitada. Es grosero." A las chicas les dijo, "Víctor y Henry fueron a la tienda a por hielo. Volverán pronto." Se volvió para llevarles hacia la sala. "Venga, sentaos. Os traeré algo de beber."

Kris se sentó como le dijeron y miró por el apartamento. Era pequeño según todos los cánones. En la sala apenas entraba el sofá en que estaba sentada. Pero era el hogar. Pinturas y fotos enmarcadas de Puerto Rico decoraban las paredes. Junto con máscaras de vejigantes, del pueblo natal de Víctor, Loiza. Emma nunca había estado en la isla, pero Víctor y August hablaban de ella todo el tiempo. Se habían mudado a Nueva York al poco de casarse Víctor y la madre de Emma.

Una vez su madre había desaparecido en la cocina, Emma se volvió a su hermano. "Bueno, ¿cual es la gran noticia que tienes?" le susurró.

La alegre disposición de August se tornó sombría. "Lo averiguarás en un ratito," dijo, su inquietud obvia.

Emma estaba segura que, fuera la que fuera, no sería buena.

Dándose cuenta de la tensión en el aire, Ruby decidió hablar. "Bueno, August, ¿qué estás haciendo estos días?"

Él volvió sus amables ojos castaños hacia Ruby. "Estoy intentando entrar en programación de ordenadores," contestó. "Pero es difícil aterrizar por aquí en un trabajo bien pagado sin una buena educación. Y la facultad es cara."

La Sra. Swan volvió con una bandeja, dándoles a cada uno una taza de zumo de naranja. "Lo siento, es lo único frío en la casa hasta Víctor vuelva con hielo."

Cada uno aceptó la bebida y la agradeció.

"¿Cómo va el negocio del arte?" August le preguntó a Emma.

Emma se animó. "Hoy vendí un par de cosas," contestó. "Es un día precioso así que hay mucha gente fuera."

"No hay dinero en el arte," declaró su madre con una sacudida de la cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo decía, pero como todas las otras, el comentario cayó en oídos sordos.

"Bueno, Emma es muy talentosa," respondió Ruby. "Debiera ver cómo la gente se detiene a mirar su trabajo." Le sonrió a su mejor amiga. "Tendrá su propia galería uno de estos días."

Emma le devolvió la sonrisa, adulada.

Mary agitó la cabeza. "Bueno, me alegra que Emma tenga a Kilian para cuidar de ella," dijo, sonriéndole a su hija.

August se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que Emma es capaz de cuidarse sola," dijo.

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo es," concordó Mary. "Pero toda mujer necesita un hombre que cuide de ella en este mundo. Y viceversa."

August dejó caer la mirada.

Emma apreciaba los esfuerzos de todos, pero ¿se daban cuenta que estaba sentada allí mismo,

por tanto era innecesario que hablasen de ella como si no estuviera?

Antes que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, la puerta se abrió y Víctor Whale entró, llevando una bolsa de hielo sobre un hombro y unas bolsas llenas en su mano izquierda. A diferencia de August, era alto con cabello rubio y ojos claros, y su piel naturalmente morena aun más bronceada por las largas horas al sol había decaído en un leve moreno al vivir tanto tiempo en Nueva York.

Henry, el hermano de dieciséis años de Emma, entró tras su padrastro. Llevaba un par de botellas de Coca-cola, meticulosamente equilibradas en una mano, mientras otra bolsa de hielo descansaba en el hombro opuesto. Henry se parecía mucho a Emma, aunque quizás un poco más a su padre que a su madre. La pubertad aún no había arreglado su forma larguirucha, así que su postura era bastante desgarbada, pero lo ocultaba bien dentro de los límites de su ropa hiper-holgada. Una pañuelo negro escondía su pelo castaño.

August se levantó en seguida para ayudar a su padre y hermano.

"Pon el hielo en el freezer," le instruyó Víctor a su hijo. Entonces notó a Emma y se acercó para saludarla. Henry y August desaparecieron en la cocina para guardarlo todo. "Bella," dijo, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de su hija.

Emma sonrió. Por lo menos alguien pensaba que era bonita. "Hola, papá," le dijo.

"Hola, Ruby," dijo él, besando también su mejilla. "¿Cómo es la vida de vender café?"

"Realmente de maravilla, Sr. Whale," le contestó. "Se precisa un tipo especial de persona para prepararlo adecuadamente."

"Estoy seguro que sí," le contestó el Sr. Whale, yendo a saludar a su esposa. "Emma, ¿cómo

va la facultad?"

"¿Terminaste ese ejercicio?" agregó la Sra. Swan.

Emma se revolvió en su asiento. "Uh, casi," contestó, esperando ser mejor mentirosa que

escritora "Tienes que adorar a Shakespeare." Muere, muere, muere…

Para su alivio, August y Henry volvieron a la sala, llevando sillas de la cocina para tener donde sentarse.

Henry le cabeceó a su hermana. "'Pasa, 'manita."

Emma le miró con una ceja cuestionadora. "Eh, Don Zoquete. ¿De qué va la ropa de aspirante a pandillero?"

En respuesta él le lanzó una mirada aviesa.

Emma le sacó la lengua, insegura de qué pasaba entre hermanos que hacía desplomarse el

grado de madurez.

Víctor se volvió a su hijo. "Bueno, August, ¿cual es la gran noticia, eh? Ya nos tienes a todos aquí."

August deglutió cuando se sintió bajo los focos. "Uhh…"

"Probablemente dejó embarazada a una chica," comentó Henry.

"No…" dijo August, mirando hacia su taza de zumo.

"¿Te mudas?" adivinó Emma.

August negó con la cabeza.

Ruby se metió. "¿Te alístate al ejército?"

"¿Te casas?" preguntó Henry.

"Soy gay," dijo August levantando la mirada.

El cuarto se quedó mortalmente silencioso mientras cada miembro de la familia absorbía la información. La taza cayó de la mano de Mary Margaret, derramando el resto de su zumo por la alfombra marfileña. Y, como una bandera cayendo a la salida de una carrera, hubo un estallido de griterío.

Emma se hundió en el sofá, aún incapaz de discernir una respuesta. ¿August… gay? ¿Cómo podía ser? Era tan… poco gay. Concedido, no podía recordar haberle visto nunca saliendo con una chica, pero sólo había vivido con él durante un año. Ahora que se había mudado, no tenía idea de qué hacía. Bueno, evidentemente.

Por su parte, Ruby parecía estar catatónica. Emma intentó espabilar a Ruby moviendo la mano delante de su cara pero sin éxito. Su mejor amiga continuaba mirando fijamente al espacio con una expresión distante.

Henry salió en desbandada del apartamento, murmurando algo sobre estar en el mismo cuarto con un "_maricón_". Víctor estaba furibundo y adquiriendo extraños tonos de rojo y púrpura, como Emma nunca había visto antes. Su madre estaba medio llorando, medio rezando.

Y August estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, no mirando a nada. No parecía estar escuchando a su padre despotricando sobre moralidad. August tensó la mandíbula, entonces se incorporó, irguiéndose sobre su padre. Sin una palabra, salió del apartamento y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él.

"¡Maldito sea!" maldijo Víctor. Abandonó la sala en un arrebato y desapareció por el vestíbulo. El portazo de la puerta del dormitorio resonó por el pequeño apartamento.

Mary también se puso de pie, alisando el largo de su falda. Se excusó y también se retiró por el vestíbulo.

Emma se preguntó qué rayos le acababa de suceder a su familia. Presente un instante. Desaparecida al siguiente. Consideró ir tras August. Pero, ¿qué diría si le pillaba?

Suspiró. Vaya con que iba a ser un buen día.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Perdón, perdón y 1001 veces perdón! Se que decía que actualizaba aquella noche, y ni siquiera lo hice al día siguiente. Lo siento, me peleé con mi ordenador en una batalla épica junto con el router, y bueno, días después vencí y he vuelto. Lo siento por la espera y por lo poco o no poco que pueda saber este capítulo, mañana quizás se me complique subir capítulo pero pasado subiré seguro! A disfrutar!**

**Historia original de Ingrid Díaz.**

* * *

"Bueno, ¿vas a llamar?" preguntó Regina, desde su sitio en el sofá. Tras un fructífero día de turismo, los dos habían regresado al ático agotados de caminar. Aunque Graham había insistido varias veces en que tomaran un taxi, Regina sentía que semejante acción desvirtuaría la experiencia. Además, no sucedía a menudo que pudiera pasear sin ser al instante reconocida.

Tras un largo y agradable baño y un cambio de ropa, Regina se había retirado al sofá, donde ahora se sentaba con su portátil abierto sobre sus piernas extendidas. Le echó una mirada a Graham, que estaba ocupado con su propio portátil, tecleando algo. Compartían el sofá, pero Regina ocupaba la mayoría, obligando a Graham a usar la mesa de café para apoyar las piernas. "Hola," le llamó. "¿Vas a llamarla?"

"¿Llamar a quién?" preguntó, no deteniendo su tecleo. Sus ojos se entrecerraban intensamente concentrándose en lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo.

"La chica."

"¿Qué chica?"

Regina le chinchó con el pie, esperando que un poco de contacto físico le sacara de cualquier mundo en que ahora residiera.

"¿Uh?" preguntó Graham, mirando al fin.

"¿Vas a llamar a esa chica cuyo número conseguiste hoy?" preguntó, deletreándoselo para evitar más miradas vacías.

Graham desechó el comentario con un manotazo y volvió a escribir. "Creo que me mudaré aquí contigo," le informó. "Nueva York me inspira. Acabo de empezar un nuevo guión."

"¿Que pasa con el guión que empezaste la semana pasada?" preguntó Regina.

"Tendrá que esperar," contestó Graham. "Estoy a cien con éste."

Regina le observó durante un momento, escuchando el tranquilizante sonido de sus dedos sobre el pequeño teclado. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que su mejor amigo no iba a prestarle más atención, volvió al asunto a mano.

Actualmente mantenía tres conversaciones diferentes con tres personas distintas a quienes no conocía. Lo importante sin embargo, era que ellos no la conocían. La chica de Canadá creía que Regina era un cuarentón de Perú. El tipo de Maine, pensaba que era una artista de striptease y estaba ofreciendo pagarle para que volase a darle un espectáculo privado. Y la chica de Texas estaba bajo la impresión de que Regina era granjera en Alabama.

Internet era tan divertido.

"Eh, ¿cuánto fue ese dibujo?" preguntó Regina.

"Unos diez dólares," contestó Graham.

Regina levantó la vista. "¿Sólo eso?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'sólo eso'? Eran mis últimos diez pavos," se quejó. "No todos somos millonarios, sabes."

Regina buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un billete de diez dólares. "Creí que sería más caro," contestó. "Sabes que no llevo mucho efectivo encima."

Graham aceptó el dinero. "¿No me das algo más?"

Regina lo consideró. "De acuerdo. Aquí va un buen consejo. Mueve tu culo perezoso y llama a esa chica."

"¿Y por qué?"

"Oh, no sé," Regina contestó. "¿Quizá porque probablemente esté esperándolo? ¿Se te ha ocurrido que, si te dio su número de teléfono, es porque quiere que la llames?"

Graham se lo pensó. "¿Eso crees?"

"Hombres," rezongó Regina volviendo a su chat.

Graham sacó la tarjeta con el número de la chica y se la tiró a Regina, dándole en la frente. La tarjeta rebotó y aterrizó en el teclado. "¿Por qué no la llamas tú?" sugirió Graham.

"Ja, ja," respondió secamente Regina, quitando la tarjeta de su situación de estorbo. Se la devolvió. "Eres el que estaba todo jactancioso por conseguir su número."

"Y lo conseguí."

Regina negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no os entiendo. Tú consigues un número. Tú llamas."

"¿Por qué estás armando tal barullo por esto?" preguntó Graham. Se volvió para estudiar a su mejor amiga. "¿Podría quizá tener que ver con la misteriosa artista detrás del dibujo?

¿Hmmm?"

"Por favor," dijo Regina mirando al cielo. "Meramente estoy velando por los corazones de las jóvenes de dondequiera."

Graham asintió. "Ya," acordó. "Igual que cuando recibes correo de los fans. Lo lees. Lo contestas."

"Eso es completamente diferente," discutió Regina.

"¿Cómo?"

"Sólo lo es."

Graham se volvió para contemplar mejor a la actriz. "Te propongo un trato, Srta. Alta y Poderosa. Llamaré a este número ahora mismo," sugirió, sosteniendo la tarjeta, "si consientes en leer y contestar por lo menos a diez correos de fans a la semana."

Regina lo consideró. "Dos."

"Cinco."

"Tres."

"Trato," replicó Graham, ofreciendo su mano.

Se estrecharon de manos.

Regina se estiró y le alargó el teléfono. "Empieza a marcar."

* * *

"¿Por qué es gay?" gimoteó Ruby golpeando la cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina. "Es demasiado sexy para ser gay."

Emma se encogió de hombros. "Los sexys normalmente son gays. Rupert Everett… Ricky Martin… Elton John…"

"Ricky Martin no es gay," discutió Ruby.

"Continua diciéndotelo," dijo Emma palmeando el brazo de su mejor amiga.

Ruby abrió la boca para responder. Entonces frunció el entrecejo. "Espera un segundo, Elton John no es sexy."

"Estoy segura que hay quien lo cree," replicó Emma. "Y, en cualquier caso, no podía pensar en otro."

Ruby suspiró, de repente recordando el tema original. "Bueno, ¿cómo llevas todo esto?"

"No hay mucho que llevar," contestó Emma con un encogimiento de hombros. "Realmente no lo pillo, pero no voy a volverle la espalda ni nada. Sólo me siento mal por el resto de la familia. No van a hacérselo pasar bien."

"Que rollo," comentó Ruby. "Realmente debieran darle un respiro. No es el fin del mundo."

"No van a verlo así. Víctor está mosqueado porque piensa que crió a su hijo para ser una nenaza. Y mamá cree que August va a ir directo al infierno. Henry… no sé. Probablemente le asusta que sus amigos lo averigüen y empiecen a gastarle bromas."

"¿Y August?" sugirió Ruby.

Emma frunció el ceño. "No lo sé…"

Su conversación fue interrumpida de repente por el teléfono sonando, que Emma procedió a coger. "¿Sí?" dijo.

"Hola," respondió una voz masculina. "¿Me recuerdas? Hablamos antes."

Emma le lanzó una mirada cuestionadora a Ruby. "¿Hablamos?"

"Sí, me diste tu número."

"¿Te lo di?"

Una pausa. "Quizá tengo el número equivocado."

"Probablemente."

"Lamento esto."

"Sin problema."

"Adiós."

"Adiós." Emma colgó el teléfono.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Ruby expectante.

"Número equivocado," explicó Emma. "Bueno, ¿qué crees que debería hacer con August? ¿Debería ir a verle? ¿Llamarle? ¿Escribirle un anónimo?"

Ruby se rió. "'Querido August, te escribo un anónimo para hacerte saber que me parece totalmente bien que seas gay… '"

"Vale, quizá le llame mañana," dijo Emma. "¿O crees que debiera dejarme caer por su apartamento? Aunque no estoy segura de qué decirle."

Ruby lo consideró. "Bueno, podrías decirle exactamente lo mismo que le dirías si no supieras que era gay. Estoy bastante segura de que tuvisteis conversaciones previas a este anuncio."

Emma soltó un suspiro exasperado. "Tienes razón. No sé por qué estoy armando semejante barullo."

"Bueno, sabes, es un gran barullo. Ahora, en vez de no saber con que chicas está durmiendo, no sabrás con qué chicos está durmiendo. Un enorme cambio en tu vida. Permíteme llamar a tu comecocos."

"Graciosa," replicó Emma. "Le llamaré mañana. Sólo para ver cómo le va."

Ruby asintió con aprobación. "Fabulosa idea."


	5. Capítulo 5

**Me merezco todo después de mi promesa y no regresar, pero .. no pude, no hay excusas, solo que no pude. Para compensarlo aquí os dejo un capítulo extra largo que os gustará. Adelante.**

* * *

Graham colgó el teléfono. "Bueno, aquí tienes," le dijo a Regina. "Llamé. Debe haberme dado un número falso."

Regina se le quedó mirando. "¿Se te ocurrió preguntar por ella?"

Graham lo consideró. "Bueno… no…" Se encogió de hombros. "Pero, de todas formas, el trato era que llamase. En ninguna parte del contrato se declara que tenía realmente que hablar con ella."

"Rollista," le informó Regina.

Graham le tiró la tarjeta. "Disfruta tu correo de fans. Voy a tomar una ducha."

Regina le observó alejarse, entonces giró la tarjeta comercial en su mano. Era blanca, simple. En la cara se leía: "Emma Swan. Obras de arte original: pinturas, bocetos a carboncillo, óleo & lápiz. E mail: eswan ". También tenía su dirección y número de teléfono. _Que confiada._

Se quedó mirando la dirección de correo electrónico durante un rato, decidiendo el curso de acción. Sólo una nota rápida, decidió, abriendo su buzón. Notó el mensaje urgente de su agente pero lo ignoró, pulsando el botón de 'correo nuevo' en cambio.

**Asunto**: tu arte

**Mensaje:**

Regina miró el parpadeante cursor, insegura de qué escribir.

**Mensaje:**

_Estimada Srta. Swan,_

_Compré un boceto suyo antes. La figura en la imagen reflejaba tanto de cómo me siento a veces, que era como si hubiera sido dibujado conmigo en mente. Me pregunto si tiene una galería aquí, en Nueva York, dónde pueda quizá ver más de su obra._

_Atentamente,_

Regina hizo una pausa. ¿Atentamente quién? Miró por el apartamento en busca de un nombre para terminar el correo. Finalmente, se decidió.

_Atentamente,_

_R. Hershey_

De todas formas, nadie sabía el apellido de su madre. Leyó por encima el correo y, decidiendo que era lo bastante discreto, lo puso en camino.

* * *

Emma se sentaba a la mesa de su cocina, tarde el día siguiente. Se había pasado el fin de semana entero evitando el temido ensayo y ahora no tenía otra opción salvo concentrarse.

"Concéntrate," se dijo, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. "Había hadas… y un tipo con un asno en la cabeza." Agitó la cabeza. "Shakespeare debía haberse metido algo." Hojeó la obra en sus manos. "Titania era guay. Quizá puedo hablar de ella. Reina de las hadas y todo. Je. Suena divertido. Reina de las hadas." Se detuvo a considerarlo. "Necesito dejar de hablar sola."

Llegó hasta escribir, "Titania, Reina de las hadas," cuando el teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo su productividad.

Secretamente aliviada por la interrupción, agarró el receptor de su sitio en la pared. "Hola."

"Hola, hermosa."

Emma sonrió levemente. "Eh, Kilian."

"Te extrañé este fin de semana," dijo. "¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?"

Emma miró a su ordenador. "Desearía poder, pero tengo este ensayo que he estado retrasando dos semanas. Es para mañana."

"Oh," dijo él, desilusión en su tono. "¿Que tal si nos vemos después de tu clase de mañana? Podemos ir a comer algo."

Emma tuvo en cuenta su horario del lunes. "Supongo que puedo meterte," contestó, sonriendo. "De todas formas quiero hablarte de algo."

Kilian hizo una pausa. "¿Sobre nosotros?"

"No, en absoluto," contestó rápidamente. "Cosa familiar."

"Hablando al respecto," empezó Kilian, "hablé con tu padre antes. Cenamos en casa de tus padres el viernes."

Emma se sintió de repente irritada. ¿Por qué siempre creían que podían planearle la vida? ¿Y qué si tenía algo importante que hacer el viernes? ¿Alguna vez se les ocurría preguntar primero? "Vale," dijo, no deseando empezar una discusión. "Oh, eh, vendí tres obras el otro día."

"Eso está bien, nena," respondió Kilian. "Bueno, tengo que irme. Le estoy poniendo un sistema estereo de muerte al 'stang. Henry va a morirse cuando lo vea."

Emma intentó ignorar la punzada de desilusión que le recorrió. No era la primera vez que Kilian desechaba sus logros. Sabía que él pensaba que la pintura era una pérdida de tiempo. "Como si mi hermano no se te adorara ya lo bastante," bromeó.

Kilian se rió. "Sí, bueno… pero yo te adoro a ti."

Emma forzó una sonrisa que no sentía. "Debiera volver a mi ensayo," dijo, no deteniendo a preguntarse por qué, de repente, prefería escribir su ensayo a hablar con su novio. "Aunque te veré mañana."

"Te veo entonces, nena," respondió Kilian. "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero," le contestó.

Tras colgar el teléfono, suspiró. Estaba deprimida y no estaba segura por qué. Miró la pantalla del ordenador resignadamente. Quizá debiera abandonar la facultad. No necesitaba una licenciatura en Artes Visuales para ser artista. Por la forma en que iban las cosas, de todas formas se casaría pronto con Kilian y entonces no tendría que preocuparse del dinero. Iba a ser un abogado de los buenos, después de todo. Con un automóvil de los buenos. Y una vida de las buenas.

Y una abandona-estudios por esposa.

Cerró la ventana del ensayo y pulsó su conexión a Internet. Quizás su padre le había respondido. Él normalmente le hacía sentirse mejor. Con frecuencia consideraba mudarse a California. Pero no podía irse y dejar atrás a su madre y hermano. Y a Víctor. Y a August. Y a Ruby. Oh, y a Kilian, por supuesto.

Dos mensajes nuevos.

Sonrió cuando notó que su padre había escrito. Ansiosamente, pulsó en la carta.

_¿Cómo le va a mi bebé? Confío que acabases tu ensayo para ahora pero, conociéndote, será domingo noche y todavía no tendrás un tema escogido. LOL. ¿Verdad? Bueno, estoy seguro que saldrás con algo. Porque eres brillante (justo como tu padre)._

_El trabajo me mantiene ocupado. Acabo de regresar del sitio de construcción hace un ratito. Estamos reconstruyendo una vieja capilla. Pero no te preocupes por eso._

_Te dejaré volver a tu tarea_

_Te quiero,_

_Papá_

Emma sonrió sintiéndose levemente mejor. Le escribió una nota preguntándole cómo la conocía tan bien y diciéndole que tuviera cuidado en el trabajo. Entonces siguió al siguiente mensaje de su bandeja de entrada. No reconoció la dirección.

El correo se abrió en pantalla y examinó el contenido, esperando que fuera correo basura. Le sorprendió ver que no lo era. Así que lo leyó de nuevo.

"Bueno, es una primera vez," dijo aturdida. Cualquier tristeza que hubiera sentido momentos antes fue, de repente, reemplazada por júbilo. ¡A alguien realmente le gustaba su obra! Se sentía tan feliz que deseaba levantarse de la silla y bailar por la cocina. Nunca nadie le había escrito antes. Habían comprado sus trabajos y dicho que eran preciosos, pero tomarse el tiempo para realmente escribirle. _Uau._

Emma se enderezó en su silla, poniendo su pelo detrás de las orejas. Se mordió el interior del labio, mientras debatía qué responder.

_Estimado R. Hershey,_

_Me complace que disfrutara mi obra. Me agrada que le hablase. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál era? Podría darle una mejor idea de lo que estaba pensando cuando la creé, si le interesa. Me temo que no tengo galería, pero gracias por preguntar. Quizá algún día, si todos mis sueños se cumplen. _

_Gracias por su carta. Fue una inesperada aunque bienvenida sorpresa. No sólo me permitió diez minutos extras de remoloneo, sino que también alegró un día, por otra parte, deprimente._

_Atentamente,_

_Emma Swan_

Leyó el correo un par de veces, esperando que no sonara demasiado bobo. Debatió si borrar o no el segundo párrafo. Después de mucho debatir, al final decidió dejarlo. Era la verdad, después de todo.

Correo enviado, volvió a abrir el archivo de su pseudo-ensayo. Pero ahora no podía concentrarse en Shakespeare. Estaba demasiado emocionada por el hecho de recibir su primer el correo de un fan.

Se rió para sí mientras el concepto calaba. "En alguna parte ahí fuera, tengo un fan."

* * *

El jardín estaba en plena floración, para gran deleite de Regina. Había contratado a un jardinero para cuidar de todas sus flores, ya que personalmente no tenía interés en ese arte. Realmente no conocía los nombres de las flores, sólo le encantaba la forma que le hacía sentir el mirarlas; tranquila, calmada.

El agua le provocaba un sentimiento similar, así que no era sorprendente que su casa mirara al mar. No era una casa demasiado grande, bastante más barata de la hubiera podido permitirse, incluso según los estándares de Los Ángeles. Pero le gustaba su simplicidad. Dos dormitorios, dos baños, un jardín trasero y una hermosa vista. Todo considerado, era la casa perfecta. Para ella, al menos.

En el patio, donde actualmente se sentaba con los pies sobre otra silla y su portátil firmemente colocado, se sentía contenta. Podía oír rugir el océano al fondo. Y sus flores le sonreían con sus vivos colores sirviendo como brillantes señales de vida. No había otra parte del mundo en que prefiriera estar.

Tenía a Mozart sonando en el estéreo dentro de la casa. Tras un largo día en el set, al fin tenía paz.

Asentándose aún más en los cojines de su silla, tomó un sorbo de té helado de la mesa al lado de ella. Los ojos color café se entrecerraron en concentración ante el contenido de la pantalla. Satisfecha con lo que había leído, pulsó 'upload'. Con eso, su último poema fue lanzado al ciberespacio. Nadie sabía que era suyo. Y, si tenía suerte, nadie lo sabría jamás.

Por pura curiosidad, Regina tecleó su nombre en un motor de búsqueda de Internet. Una lista de correspondientes websites apareció ante ella y se quedó mirando en silenciosa contemplación. Nunca dejaba de asombrarle que otra gente sacara tiempo de sus vidas diarias para construir páginas web en su honor.

Escogió una al azar y pulsó el enlace, brevemente pensando en John Malkovich metiéndose en su propio portal en la película Being John Malkovich. Era una de sus películas favoritas. La pura brillantez y locura de esa película le divertía e inspiraba. Pero, mientras esperaba que la página se cargara, repentinamente temió ser arrojada a un submundo donde sólo existían dobles de ella.

Espabilándose, se volvió a la ya descargada página. Una foto de sí misma, de una sesión que no recordaba haber hecho, le devolvió la mirada. Había enlaces a más fotografías, a una biografía, a rumores, a fanfic de _Guardián_ y a más enlaces.

"Veamos que he estado haciendo últimamente," dijo sonriendo mientras pulsaba en "rumores".

Otra página se presentó y ella examinó su contenido. "'Regina admitió que está, de hecho, viendo a un cierto alguien y nuestro mejor suposición es que Regina, al fin, ha entregado su corazón al guionista y director de cine indie, Graham Humbert. Los dos fueron vistos en una apartada playa en España el mes pasado.'" Empezó a reírse.

"'Nuestras fuentes nos informan que Regina puede dejar la serie_ Guardián _para seguir su fe religiosa. Al parecer, interpretar a una ángel ha abierto sus ojos a la religión y los caminos de Dios. Tiene planeado marcharse al final de esta temporada para una estancia sabática en África.'"

Agitó la cabeza, más que divertida por las estupideces que la gente sacaba. "De ser tú me buscaría mejores fuentes."

Dejando atrás la página de rumores, volvió a la página principal. Notó una votación en la esquina del fondo. "Regina Mills, ¿nena caliente, mega bruja, o ambas? Dedica un momento para emitir tu voto."

Regina lo consideró. "Iré a por 'mega bruja' por quinientos," dijo, emitiendo su voto. Unos segundo después, los resultados estaban delante de ella. "Ambos" estaba al 86%, con "mega bruja" detrás al 10% y, a la cola, "nena caliente" con un 4%.

Suspirando, salió del website. Habían pasado días desde que revisó su correo, así que apuntó el ratón en esa dirección. Había estado ignorando a su agente ya durante semanas. Era hora de lidiar el toro.

Tenía dos mensajes urgentes de él esperándola. El primero decía algo sobre el contrato de una película. El segundo era una petición de exigida respuesta. Había habido tres mensajes suyos en el contestador cuando regresó de Nueva York.

Decidiendo que era mejor dejar de ignorarle, le envió un correo diciéndole que parase lo que fuese. Resueltos los negocios, cambió la cuenta de correo.

Para su deleite, había contestación de la artista. Regina había enmarcado la imagen que había comprado en Nueva York. Ahora colgaba en el muro frente a su cama, donde podía admirarlo en la privacidad de su cuarto.

Regina regresó al correo.

_Estimado R. Hershey,_

_Me complace que disfrutara mi obra. Me agrada que le hablase. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál era? Podría darle una mejor idea de lo que estaba pensando cuando la creé, si le interesa. Me temo que no tengo galería, pero gracias por preguntar. Quizá algún día, si todos mis sueños se cumplen._

_Gracias por su carta. Fue una inesperada aunque bienvenida sorpresa. No sólo me permitió diez __minutos extras de remoloneo, sino que también alegró un día, por otra parte, deprimente._

_Atentamente,_

_Emma Swan_

La actriz se encontró sonriendo ante la perspectiva de alegrarle el día a alguien. Mirando las flores, se tomó un momento para decidir qué escribir.

_Querida Emma (¿puedo llamarte así?),_

_Me encantaría saber qué te llevó a crear tan fascinante pieza de arte. La imagen era de una figura de pie entre el gentío, con su mirada enfocada en algo en la distancia. Actualmente cuelga en mi dormitorio para que pueda admirarlo cada noche. Creo que es el único cuadro en mi casa que escogí personalmente. No me va decorar y me temo que es dolorosamente obvio desde el momento que se entra en mi hogar. Pero por suerte, no tantos lo hacen._

_No es muy a menudo que consigo alegrarle el día a alguien o siquiera les ayudo a remolonear, así que me alegra poder devolver algo a la comunidad artística. Si puedo ser de utilidad en el futuro, por favor, házmelo saber. :o)_

_Cuídate,_

_R.H_

Satisfecha con su respuesta, Regina pulsó 'enviar'. Repentinamente de buen ánimo, apagó el ordenador y se dirigió hacia la casa. Quizá fuese a correr por la playa.

* * *

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Kilian emocionadamente. Su corto pelo castaño estaba atusado con suficiente laca y fijador hacer temblar la capa de ozono. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el sistema estéreo de su nuevo Mustang.

Emma miró la pieza de equipo, preguntándose a que venía el barullo. Emitía música exactamente como el viejo. "Es bueno," dijo forzando entusiasmo en las palabras.

"¿Bueno?" cuestionó Kilian echándole una mirada a su novia. "¿Que dices, bueno? Puedes oír los bajos en esta preciosidad. ¡Una delicia!" Subió la música y tamborileó los dedos en el volante con la melodía.

Emma se hundió en el asiento del pasajero, volcando su atención en la panorámica de la ventanilla. Se dirigían a ver a sus padres. Con el tráfico de Nueva York iba a costar un año llegar allí, pero Kilian había insistido en coger el coche. Estaba ansioso por exhibirlo ante Víctor y Henry.

Kilian había cancelado la cita del lunes. Había surgido algo a última hora y había sido incapaz de verla después de clase. Emma se había sentido secretamente aliviada. Tras pasar toda la noche del domingo trabajando en el ensayo sobre Shakespeare, estaba más que exhausta. Se había ido derecha a casa para una siesta.

No estaba ansiando esta cena en casa de sus padres. Inevitablemente, el tema de August sería deliberadamente evitado o sacado de proporción. Emma se sintió culpable de repente. Había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente y aún no había llamado a August. No estaba completamente segura de por qué. Emma ciertamente no era homofóbica. Y el hecho que August fuera gay realmente no le molestaba.

Así que, ¿por qué estaba evitándole?

Incapaz de salir con una respuesta, Emma decidió pensar en otra cosa. Su arte, por ejemplo. Estaba en proceso de crear un collage de fotos que había tomado. Era su tributo a Nueva York y contenía fotos de la ciudad en toda su gloria. De la belleza a la tristeza. Todo estaba allí. Su completa experiencia vital, recortada y fundida en un todo.

Sus pensamientos de repente derivaron a la persona que le había escrito y se preguntó si habría respondido. Hizo una nota mental de revisar su correo una vez llegase a casa.

Kilian apagó el estéreo de repente. "Siento lo del lunes," dijo. "¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?"

Emma vaciló. "No era nada," le mintió.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Kilian.

"Positiva," Emma contestó, sonriéndole. "Bueno, ¿cómo va la facultad?"

Kilian sonrió abiertamente. "Va bien," contestó. "Me alegra graduarme. El instituto dura una eternidad, ¿no crees?"

"No recuerdo tan atrás," bromeó Emma.

"Oh, cállate," dijo Kilian con una carcajada. "No eres mucho más vieja que yo. Pero, de todas formas, las cosas se están desarrollando bien. Llegan las actividades senior. Hablando de las mismas, empieza a pensar en un vestido para la graduación."

Emma no estaba segura de tener ganas de pasar de nuevo por toda la prueba de la graduación. Detestó la suya. Pero le debía a Kilian ir con él. "Se lo diré esta noche a mamá," contestó. "Estoy segura que querrá ir de compras conmigo."

Kilian asintió en aprobación, poniendo la música.

Emma se concentró en el mundo fuera de su ventanilla y volvió a la tierra de sus pensamientos.

La cena empezó como un asunto agradable y relativamente tranquilo, aunque Emma podía sentir la soterrada tensión entre cada miembro de su familia. Hasta ahora, nadie había mencionado a August y Emma lo agradecía en secreto.

Se sirvió arroz en su plato y pasó el cuenco.

Mary miró a su hija silenciosamente un instante. "Emma," empezó, "¿sólo vas a comer arroz blanco? Hice toda esta otra comida." Señaló los restantes platos de viandas en el centro de la mesa.

"Lo sé," contestó Emma. "Pero tienen carne. Y te he dicho que ya no como carne."

"No puedes no comer carne," insistió su madre. "Vas a enfermar. Una persona necesita comer carne." Se volvió a su marido. "Víctor, razona con ella."

"Tu madre tiene razón, Emma," concordó Víctor. "Incluso si sólo comes un poquito. Tienes que comer algo."

Emma miró al cielo, tomando un bocado de su arroz. No iba a transigir en este tema.

Rindiéndose, Mary se volvió al novio de su hija. "Bueno, Kilian," dijo pasándole un cuenco de pollo y arroz, "¿cómo es entrar en Harvard?"

Kilian sonrió. "Estoy muy emocionado," respondió sirviéndose. "Mis padres también están orgullosos. Conseguí una buena beca, así que a papá le alegra no tener que soltar una pasta."

"Apuesto que va a ser difícil para los dos," replicó Mary, mirando entre Kilian y Emma. "Estar separados todo ese tiempo tras crecer juntos."

Kilian asintió. "Nos arreglaremos de algún modo." Le guiñó a Emma. "Quién sabe, quizá si a Emma le va bien en la facultad, pueda trasferirse."

Emma miró agudamente a su novio._ ¿Trasferirme?_

Víctor habló. "Quizá puedas convencerla para estudiar algo que valga la pena," dijo. "Que baje la cabeza de las nubes."

"Bueno, con el debido respeto, señor, apoyo la decisión de Emma de ser artista," dijo Kilian para gran sorpresa de Emma. "Después que me licencie, ganaré suficiente dinero para que no tenga que preocuparse por trabajar. Puede quedarse en casa, hacer sus pinturitas y cuidar de nuestros críos." Le sonrió brillantemente a Emma como si fuera la más estupenda de las ideas.

Emma se sintió repentinamente deprimida. No quería quedarse en casa y hacer "pinturitas" mientras cuidaba de los niños. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer niños. Era demasiado joven para los niños. Era demasiado joven para el matrimonio. Y era más que demasiado joven para estar discutiendo tales materias con su iluso novio y su disfuncional familia. O más bien, para sentarse callada mientras discutían su futuro entre ellos.

Víctor les agitó el tenedor a los dos. "¿Ya habéis hablado de matrimonio?"

Emma abrió la boca para contestar, pero Kilian la cortó.

"Aún no," dijo. "Pero es ciertamente un tema a considerar antes de mi partida. Quiero asegurarme de dejarlo todo sentado."

Víctor asintió y volvió a su comida.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está August?" preguntó Kilian casualmente, llenándose la boca con el famoso arroz con pollo de la Sra. Swan. "Quería mostrarle los nuevos juguetitos del coche."

Se intercambiaron miradas entre la familia. Emma se hundió más en la silla, enviándole a Dios una silenciosa oración para mantener a la familia bajo control.

Víctor se aclaró la garganta, su mirada enfocada en la comida que estaba tomando. "Hoy no hablamos de él."

Kilian levantó la vista, su tenedor flotando a medio camino de la boca. Lanzó una cuestionadora mirada a Emma, que se encogió de hombros.

Henry bufó. "Resulta que es marica."

"¡Henry!" gritó su madre.

"Bueno, es verdad," defendió Henry mirando a Kilian. "El gran y maravilloso August es amigo de Dorothy."

"¡Basta!" rugió Víctor machacando la mano contra la mesa. La cubertería de plata sobre la mesa entrechocó haciendo saltar a Emma por el súbito ruido. "No es tema para discutir en la mesa."

Todos volvieron calladamente a su comida.

Emma estaba furibunda. ¿Qué había que discutir? August era gay. Fin. Qué más era posible decir que no involucrase la presencia de August. Con furia arponeó un pedazo de pollo.

Ni siquiera estaba enfadada con su familia. Estaba enfadada consigo misma y su incapacidad de imponerse. ¿Por qué no podía decirles lo que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?  
_

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" gritó Kilian golpeando las manos en el volante. "No habría hecho tan el idiota sacando el tema."

"Lo siento," replicó Emma mirando por la ventanilla.

Kilian agitó la cabeza enojadamente. "Esta noche me hiciste parecer idiota, Emma" se quejó. "Víctor se debe haber mosqueado conmigo por sacar el tema."

"Esto puede que sea un shock, pero el mundo no gira a tu alrededor," restalló Emma.

Kilian la miró furioso. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con qué?" preguntó Emma, su anterior enojo resurgiendo. "¿Qué era toda esa charla sobre matrimonio y niños? Nunca lo hemos discutido. Y _no_ voy a transferirme a Harvard."

"Podrías entrar," dijo Kilian con un encogimiento de hombros. "Acción afirmativa y todo eso."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Emma. Deseaba que no estuvieran en ese momento en un coche.

Kilian suspiró ojeando a Emma. "Lo siento," dijo. "No quería decir eso."

"¿No querías, o no querías decirlo en voz alta?" preguntó Emma.

"No quería decir eso," declaró Kilian. "Sabes lo que siento por ti y tu familia."

"Para el coche," exigió Emma.

Kilian la miró. "¿Qué?"

"Para el puto coche, Kilian, no bromeo."

"Emma, tranquilízate, ¿vale?" le suplicó. "Dije que lo sentía."

"Si no detienes este coche ahora mismo, voy a saltar. Y si me arrollan y vivo para contarlo, le diré a Víctor que te negaste a parar."

Kilian paró el coche. "Hablemos de esto," dijo.

Pero Emma ya había salido por la puerta. La cerró de golpe y corrió acera abajo, hacia la boca de metro más cercana, desapareciendo de la vista.

* * *

**Espero haberos hecho un poco más felices! En cuanto a lo de "Acción Afirmativa" ... bueno, no tengo ni zorra idea pero he encontrado esto: _"S_**_**e refiere a las medidas de igualdad de oportunidad en el empleo que contratistas y subcontratistas federales están legalmente obligados a adoptar. Estas medidas están destinadas a prevenir discriminación en contra de empleados o hacia un solicitante, basándose en "raza, religión, género, o país de origen"" **_**Supongo que Kilian le habrá dicho algo MACHISTA, así, para resumir.**

Espero algún que otro RW, que aunque la historia no sea mía, me gusta saber que gusta y que no! Gracias :)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Quien se queje de los pedazos de capítulos que estoy subiendo, lo asesino. He puesto los correos en negrita y cursiva para que sea más fácil reconocerlos. En este capítulo sale el padre de Regina y le he dejado su nombre original (el del libro real), menos el apellido, porque llamarlo Henry igual que el hermano de Emma me parecía... Rarito. Y creo que eso es todo, adelante.**

* * *

"¡Kathryn!" llamó Regina trotando tras su ayudante. Aún estaba en pleno atavío de Kiara, alas de ángel y todo.

Kathryn se dio la vuelta, su sorpresa claramente evidente en la cara. "¿Sí, Srta. Mills?"

"¿Aún tienes todo ese correo?" preguntó Regina retirando una pluma de su hombro.

"Ah, bueno, ha recibido más desde que la última vez," explicó Kathryn. "Pero me figuré no querría saberlo."

Regina lo consideró y asintió. "Coge tres cartas del azar de la pila y déjalas sobre mi vestidor. Hazlo cada semana."

Kathryn arqueó ambas cejas. "Uh, sí, Srta."

Regina se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su remolque para cambiarse. "Gracias a Dios es viernes," le murmuró a su reflejo. Quitándose las alas y el resto de su atavío angélico, se metió en unos vaqueros y camiseta azul marina. De repente dieron un golpe a la puerta.

"Entra," dijo Regina.

Kathryn pasó. "Tres cartas," dijo, colocándoles en abanico en la mano para que Regina pudiese contarlas. "La Srta. Loeb quiere verla," añadió la ayudante, poniendo los sobres en la mesa.

Regina suspiró. "Gracias, Kathryn," dijo, poniéndose en pié. Agarró el maletín del portátil, su portalibros y las cartas y salió del remolque, yendo hacia la oficina de la directora. Encontrando la puerta abierta, entró.

Gina Loeb, director de _Guardian: A Second Chance_, se sentaba al escritorio. "Toma asiento, Regina."

Regina cumplió, poniendo el correo de los fans sobre el portátil en el suelo a su lado. "¿Qué pasa?" No podía figurarse por qué Gina querría verla. No había liado las frases. Había llegado a tiempo. Y había bordado todas sus escenas.

"Vendrá gente al set la próxima semana," empezó Gina. "Quieren hacerte una breve entrevista."

Regina se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Ningún problema," contestó Gina. "Sólo te doy el toque. Precioso trabajo el de hoy, por cierto."

"Gracias," contestó Regina, poniéndose de pié. "¿Algo más?"

"Pasa un buen fin de semana," le dijo Gina.

"Tú también." La actriz recogió sus cosas y salió hacia su Rav4. Una vez dentro, le dio al arranque y se acomodó con un suspiro. Era viernes noche y se sentía ansiosa. Graham estaba filmando su nueva película independiente. Algo sobre una palmera y un tomate. Nunca entendía esas cosas artísticas.

Y ése era el total de sus amigos.

Como en señal, su móvil empezó a sonar. Hurgó en el bolsillo frontal del maletín del portátil y sacó el sonoro objeto. "Regi," dijo.

"¿No llamas ya a casa?"

Regina miró al cielo ante el sonido de la voz de su madre. No quería lidiar ahora con esto. "Llamé."

"¿Cuándo?"

Regina se estrujó el cerebro. "Hace un par de semanas," respondió deseando recibir otra llamada para tener una razón para cortar la de su madre.

Cora Hershey suspiró ruidosamente. "Bueno, tu hermana quiere que vengas a su obra el domingo."

"Oh, ¿es este fin de semana?" preguntó Regina queriendo golpearse la cabeza contra el volante.

"Lo prometiste."

Regina asintió. "Allí estaré. ¿A que hora?"

"La obra es a las siete. ¿Te nos unirás después a cenar?"

_¿Tengo opción? _"Allí estaré," contestó.

"Nos vemos entonces." _Clic._

Regina se quedó mirando el teléfono un momento antes de tirarlo a un lado. "Yo también te quiero, Mamá. Me va perfectamente, Mamá." Enojadamente puso el coche en marcha atrás y salió del parking del estudio.

Acelerando decidió visitar a la única otra persona en el mundo con que podía hablar.

"Eh, Nana," dijo Regina sentándose sobre el césped. Dejó caer el portalibros a su lado. "Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve por aquí, pero ya sabes cómo es cuando eres una gran estrella." Rió y se estiró para retirar una hoja de encima de la lápida de su abuela.

Regina puso un ramillete de rosas donde había estado la hoja. Echó una mirada por el cementerio y suspiró. "Da repelús esto por la noche," notó. "Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya?" Lo consideró. "Estoy terminando una película y tengo unos tratos más en espera. Siempre me dijiste que sería famosa algún día. Desearía que pudieras verme ahora.

"La verdad es," continuó, "que no estoy llevando todo esto muy bien. Me asusta tanto que la gente me vea como realmente soy, que apenas puedo reconocer ya mi propio ser. Deseo que estuvieras aquí. Siempre parecías saber qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor." Cogió una hoja de hierba y empezó a jugar con ella.

"Compré este cuadro hace una semana en Nueva York," dijo. "Es de una mujer de pie en mitad de una multitud, pero está mirando algo que está fuera. Algo lejano. Y toda la multitud está mirándola, pero ella no les ve." Se detuvo. "Ésa soy yo. De pie entre la multitud, pero mirando a la distancia.

"Todo parecía tan claro cuando estabas aquí. Podías hacerme reír con sólo una palabra. Ha pasado tanto desde que me he reído de verdad. Conoces esa risa. Donde no puedes parar y, durante esos pocos segundos, todo en la vida parece perfecto. Eso es lo que anhelo.

"Raro, ¿eh? Solía contarte mis sueños de ser famosa. 'Cuando sea una gran actriz, tendré una mansión en Hollywood y sirvientes y todo el dinero del mundo. Vivirás en la casa de invitados y haré que mi chófer te pasee.'" Regina agitó la cabeza ante el recuerdo. "Es una preciosa fantasía. Sólo desearía tener a alguien con quien compartirla."

Regina sacó las cartas de los fans de su bolsillo trasero. "Mientras tanto, la compartiré contigo." Tomó un sobre y dejó los otros dos al lado. Lo abrió y sacó el papel doblado de dentro. En voz alta, leyó, "'Querida Regina, Eres realmente sexy. Tengo posters de ti por todas las paredes y el techo. Tengo grabado cada episodio de Guardian. Le dije a mi mamá que iba a casarme contigo algún día, pero ella me dijo que probablemente era demasiado joven para ti. ¿Crees que doce es ser demasiado joven? Yo no. Le dije que algún día voy a tener todos tus hijos. Tu fan nº 1 y futuro marido, Patrick Gordon.'"

Regina se encontró riendo. "Eso fue bastante mono, ¿eh?" preguntó, agarrando su portalibros. Dentro encontró su cuaderno de poesía y un bolígrafo. En una página nueva, empezó a escribir.

_Querido Patrick,_

_Me siento honrada de que me creas digna de ser tu prometida. Quizás si me envías tu foto, pueda ponerla en mi pared y entonces estaremos igualados. Me temo que doce es un poco demasiado joven por el presente momento, pero quién sabe, quizá dentro de seis años, si todavía estás interesado, que puedes llamarme. Entonces tendré casi treinta años. ¿Crees que treinta es ser demasiado vieja?_

_Con cariño,_

_Regina Mills_

Arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y lo metió en un sobre nuevo. Dirigiéndoselo a Patrick, sonrió. "Eso le alegrará el día." Le sonrió a la lápida. "No está tan mal."

Regina abrió la segunda carta y empezó a leer. "'Querida Kiara, Mi nombre es Jennifer y tengo diez años. Mi hermano pequeño, Derek, es tu mayor fan tiene una foto de ti junto a su cama. Ha estado realmente muy enfermo el pasado año. A mamá y a papá no les gusta hablar de eso porque les pone tristes. Derek dice que puedes ayudarle porque eres una ángel. Por favor, ayúdale. Tu amiga, Jennifer.'"

Le frunció el ceño a la carta y la volvió a poner en el sobre sin responder. Sin una palabra, abrió la última carta. "'Querida Srta. Mills, nunca pensé que me encontraría escribiéndole a alguien famoso. Dudo siquiera que lea esto, considerando su apretado horario y todo eso pero no tengo nada que perder, ¿verdad? Sólo deseaba decir que creo que es hermosa pero que más que nada, adoro su forma de ser durante las entrevistas. Es sincera y directa y eso lo respeto. Gracias por ser usted misma. Atentamente, Chloe Rice.'"

Regina terminó de leer y suspiró, volviendo a poner todo en el portalibros. Se puso de pie para irse. "Te quiero, Nana," le susurró al aire. Entonces se giró sobre sus talones y regresó al coche.

* * *

"¿Dónde infiernos has estado?" le gritó Ruby. "¡He estado enferma de preocupación!"

Emma entró en el apartamento tras horas de vagabundear por Nueva York. "Di un paseo," respondió, arrojando la chaqueta en el sofá.

"Bien, Kilian estaba como loco," le informó Ruby. "Llamó como veinte veces. Entonces lo dejó. Entonces salió a buscarte. Entonces vino de nuevo. Entonces se fue. Así que te sugeriría que lo llames. Y probablemente debieras llamar también a tus padres porque llamaron cinco veces. Víctor estaba volviéndose loco."

Emma miró al cielo y se desplomó en el sofá. Tras todo el caminar, la último que necesitaba era encarar a la gente de la que había estado huyendo. Todo lo que deseaba era paz. ¿Por qué no podía tenerla? Sólo un tiempo para ella. Sin familia. Sin novio. Sin ensayos que escribir. Sólo ella y su arte. "Llámales tú," dijo. "En cuanto reúna energía, me voy a duchar. Y después me voy a acostar."

Ruby miró a su mejor amiga durante un largo momento. "Emma, ¿qué pasó?"

"Nada," contestó Emma. "La cena fue genial. Mi novio es genial. Un encanto al máximo. Estoy más que enamorada de él. Tanto que me transferiré a Harvard para que podamos estar cerca. Entonces podemos comenzar nuestra vida juntos. Yo me quedaré casa con los niños mientras él sale y cumple sus sueños. Suena perfecto. No puedo esperar."

Ruby se sentó a la mesa de café, contemplando cautamente a su amiga. "¿Estás bien?"

Emma se incorporó de golpe. "¿Bien? No. No estoy bien. No quiero ir a Harvard. Y realmente no quiero tener niños ahora mismo. Ni siquiera casarme, por lo que importa."

"No lo hagas."

"Que no lo haga," repitió suavemente Emma, como si la posibilidad no se le hubiera ocurrido. "¡Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer! No voy a no hacer ninguna de esas cosas." Se irguió y dirigió hacia su cuarto.

"Bueno, ¿qué vas qué hacer? le gritó Ruby.

"Voy a ducharme," contestó Emma. "Porque es lo que quiero hacer."

"Ya," dijo Ruby, totalmente confundida por el arranque de su amiga.

Momentos después, Emma volvió usando la bata. "Sabes lo que me mosquea? Que no preguntaron. Ni una vez me han apoyado en nada. Creerías que mi mamá querría tener alguna de mis obras colgando en el apartamento, pero ¿quiere? ¡No! ¿Y Kilian? ¿Crees que le importa un bledo cómo paso el tiempo? ¡No! Todo lo que le importa es su coche. Y su… su facultad de Derecho. Y su… su… ¡su coche!" Regresó corriendo al cuarto y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Dos segundos después, la abrió de nuevo. "¿Y por qué estaba gritándome por no decirle lo de August? ¡Es mi familia! ¿Qué le importa a él? ¿Y por qué tiene que ir todo sobre él? ¿Sólo porque es hombre? ¡No lo creo! ¡Que se joda él y su pene!" Entró a saco en el baño.

Ruby se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. "Perdió la chaveta finalmente."

Luego esa noche, después de que hubiera logrado tranquilizarse, Emma se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con el ordenador delante. Su estallido le había hecho sentirse mejor. La ducha también había ayudado. Había llamado a Kilian y le aseguró que estaba bien. Había llamado a sus padres y les había asegurado que estaba bien. Y que, no, no necesitaba ver a un psiquiatra. Y que, no, no tenía nada que ver con que August fuese gay.

Pero ahora, por lo menos estaba en paz. Ruby se había acostado. El apartamento estaba silencioso. Por el momento, la vida era relativamente buena. Aliviada y de mejor ánimo, entró en Internet para revisar el correo.

Un mensaje.

_**Querida Emma (¿puedo llamarte así?),**_

_**Me encantaría saber qué te llevó a crear tan fascinante pieza de arte. La imagen era de una figura de pie entre el gentío, con su mirada enfocada en algo en la distancia. Actualmente cuelga en mi dormitorio para que pueda admirarlo cada noche. Creo que es el único cuadro en mi casa que escogí yo misma. No me va decorar y me temo que es dolorosamente obvio desde el momento que se entra en mi hogar. Pero por suerte, no tantos lo hacen.**_

_**No es muy a menudo que consigo alegrarle el día a alguien o siquiera les ayudo a remolonear, así que me alegra poder devolver algo a la comunidad artística. Si puedo ser de utilidad en el futuro, por favor, házmelo saber. :o)**_

_**Cuídate,**_

_**R.H..**_

Sonriendo, Emma pulsó responder.

_**Estimado R.H.,**_

_**En realidad, era mi pieza favorita. Estaba pensando en convertirla en una colección. Pinturas a color y quizá estatuillas de arcilla. Decorarán mi apartamento, al menos.**_

_**Debo admitirlo, estoy un poco emocionada por tu interés. A veces es muy desilusionante ser artista. Nunca realmente sabes si la gente lo aprecia. De vez en cuando se pasarán y sonreirán con aprobación. Pero la mayoría del tiempo pasan sin lanzar una segunda mirada. Es cuando empiezo a dudar si realmente merece la pena. Empiezo a preguntarme si quizá mis padres tienen razón y debo enfocar mi vida en algo sólido en su lugar.**_

_**Pero entonces recibo un correo de ti y todas mis dudas se disipan y mi inspiración regresa.**_

_**Lamento si me he dejado llevar.**_

_**Sobre el dibujo. Supongo la razón por la que me gusta es que, cuando lo empecé, realmente no sabía qué estaba dibujando. Normalmente tengo un modelo en mente y entonces lo plasmo sobre papel o lienzo. Pero ése vino a mí. Empecé a dibujar y de repente tomó forma. Lo siento, no es una historia muy interesante. :)**_

_**De todas formas, gracias una vez más por animarme. No ha sido una buena semana y tus correos han sido muy apreciados.**_

_**Gracias,**_

_**Emma**_

_**PD: Sí, puedes llamarme así:)**_

* * *

Para gran desánimo de Regina, el domingo llegó. Así que se encontró sentada en un atestado auditorio, viendo un puñado de idiotas ineptos destrozar lo que debería haber sido una obra maravillosa. Su querida hermana estaba entre ellos. Interpretando a Julieta, nada menos.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo…"

_Mátame. Mátame ahora, _suplicó Regina silenciosamente. Su cuaderno de poesía yacía abierto en su regazo y estaba garrapateando linea sueltas de poesía en la oscuridad. Tan sólo deseaba haber pensado en traerse su portátil. Podría haber encontrado a alguien para chatear y ayudar a pasar el tiempo.

Si Dios fuera de hecho misericordioso, se apiadaría de ella ahora y acabaría con ella. Lanzó sus ojos al cielo, esperando que algo pasase. Nada pasó.

_Estoy en el Infierno._ Echó un vistazo al escenario._ Y mi hermana es el Diablo._

Al fin, una eternidad después, la cortina bajó y las luces se encendieron. El reparto salió a saludar a escena y Regina aplaudió con el resto del entusiasmado público. Cuando el gentío se dispersó, Regina se hizo paso al frente del auditorio para encontrarse con el resto de su familia.

La gente la reconocía cuando pasaba al lado y se obligó a sonreirles, esperando que ninguno viniese a hablar con ella. Sólo por si acaso alguno lo estaba considerándolo, se aseguró de adoptar su aspecto más inaccesible. Afortunadamente, funcionó.

"Oh, apareciste," notó Belle, aún en el escenario para poder mirarles desde arriba.

Regina miró a su hermana. "Lo prometí." Besó la mejilla de su madre y después la de su padre. "Mamá, papá," saludó casualmente.

"¿No estuvo maravillosa?" preguntó Cora, sonriéndole orgullosamente a su hija más joven. "Uno de estos días va a ponerte las peras a cuarto."

Regina intentó no reírse de la idea. "Vivo aterrorizada," contestó secamente.

Belle miró al cielo. "Estás celosa, Regi. Porque incluso si eres una actriz de altos vuelos, nunca serás tan hermosa como yo."

"Belle, contrólate," dijo el Timothy Mills, hablando por primera vez. "Ve a cambiarte. Tenemos reserva para las nueve."

Belle se dirigió hacia el vestidor para cambiarse, dejando a Regina combatir contra demonios menores.

"¿Qué llevas puesto?" preguntó Cora con obvio disgusto.

Regina se miró. Sólo para mosquear a su madre, se decidió por una camisa de algodón con las mangas enrolladas. Un chaleco de cuero negro, vaqueros negros y botas negras. "¿No te gusta?" preguntó inocentemente.

Cora soltó una larga expiración. "Pareces uno de esos poetas beatnik."

"Vaya, gracias, madre," respondió Regina con una brillante sonrisa. "Es el mayor cumplido que me has hecho nunca."

Timothy se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, Regina, ¿cómo va la película?"

"Bastante bien, papá," contestó Regina. "El presupuesto para la película es mucho mayor que para la serie de TV, así que tenemos efectos especiales bastante molones. La directora, Gina Loeb, es excelente. Realmente me encantan las diversas dimensiones que le ha sacado al personaje de Kiara."

"¿Cuánto cobraste?" preguntó Cora.

Regina le suspiró a su madre. ¿Por qué todo se reducía a dinero con ella? "Cuatro millones," contestó.

Cora frunció el ceño. "¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso es todo?" preguntó Regina, intentando no gritar. "¿Cuánto ganas tú?"

"Regina," advirtió Timothy.

Regina se mordió su lengua para no estallar ante su madre. ¡Qué valor!

Los tres estuvieron allí en silencio hasta Belle regresó del vestidor. "Todo resuelto," anunció, saltando del escenario. "¿Dónde vamos a cenar?"

"A algún sitio barato," contestó Regina. "Porque al parecer, soy pobre." Empezó a caminar hacia las puertas de salida, dejando a su familia detrás. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos unos minutos, tan siquiera para calmarse. No había forma de que fuera a sobrevivir a la cena sin perder el temperamento. No si su madre seguía probando así su paciencia.

En el aparcamiento, se apoyó contra su Rav4. Se concentró en respirar. Se suponía que era tranquilizante, pero la dejó mareada.

Su padre fue el que se acercó finalmente. "Encuéntranos en Ramone's," le instruyó. "¿Necesitas la dirección?"

"No," respondió. "Nos vemos allí." Se metió en el coche y aceleró, ansiosa por poner distancia entre ellos.

El restaurante era de alto nivel. El padre de Regina ganaba mucho dinero y su madre no temía gastarlo. Ramone's era conocido por servir a las estrellas de Hollywood. Todo el que era alguien se aseguraba de hacer una aparición en un momento dado.

Regina sabía que la única razón por la que había sido invitada a esta aventura por la disfuncional senda familiar era porque su madre esperaba que, si Regina estaba allí, entonces cualquier reportero perdido apuntaría la cámara en su dirección.

No la decepcionaron. Un reportero sacó unas fotos de ellos entrando en el restaurante. Cora y Belle disfrutaban la atención, o más bien, disfrutaban fingiendo que no. La gente del restaurante miraba en dirección de Regina mientras pasaba, apuntando y murmurando.

Regina ignoró a todos. Meramente siguió al maître a lo que él llamaba "la mejor mesa de la casa" y tomó asiento. Mientras su familia se le unía, desapareció tras el enorme menú. Con suerte, se olvidarían que estaba allí.

"Me honra servirle de nuevo, Srta. Mills," dijo el camarero, con una leve inclinación. "Si puedo recomendarle algo, hágamelo saber. Esta noche el menú es extraordinario."

Regina asintió. "Tomaré lo de siempre, gracias," le dijo.

Él asintió y apuntó la orden, entonces tomó el menú de Regina. El resto de la familia pidió un momento para decidir.

Con su escudo de protección ido, Regina enfrentó el pelotón de fusilamiento.

"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?" preguntó Belle, mirando a su hermana.

"No," contestó Regina.

Cora tomó un sorbo de la copa de agua delante de ella. "Ciertamente estás de humor esta noche. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces un poco agotada."

"Estoy absolutamente bien, madre," contestó Regina. "Probablemente sólo SPM." _[Síndrome PreMenstrual] _

Cora escogió ignorar el comentario. "Bueno, ¿cómo le va a Graham? Deberías haberle invitado esta noche."

"¿Es cierto que estáis juntos ahora?" añadió Belle.

Regina contempló a sus dos mujeres menos favoritas en el mundo. "Graham está en San Francisco, trabajando en una nueva película. Y sí, estamos más que juntos." Debería haberlo negado, por supuesto, pero la mirada de desilusión en la cara de su hermana hizo que valiese la pena. Regina sabía que Belle llevaba enamorada de Graham siglos.

La dieciséisañera suspiró. "Algún día será mío."

"Ya." Fue todo lo que Regina podía hacer para no reírse de la idea.

Cora sonrió. "Ésa sería toda una hermosa boda," meditó. "Engendraríais niños guapísimos, sin duda."

Belle hizo una mueca. "Ahí se va mi apetito."

_También el mío_, concordó Regina. Tener sexo con Graham sería… "Puag," murmuró, estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento.

Todos la miraron.

Regina se paralizó. "Um, creo que vi un pelo en mi copa," mintió. "Pero era sólo el reflejo de la luz."

"¿Dónde crees que te gustaría casarte?" preguntó Cora, todavía con el tema.

"No nos casaremos," dijo Regina. "Tengo mi carrera. Graham la suya. Sólo estamos…"

"¿Teniendo sexo?" adivinó Cora, con una sacudida de la cabeza.

"Que asco," masculló Belle

"No estamos teniendo sexo," replicó Regina, sintiéndose increíblemente avergonzada por ninguna buena razón.

Belle la miró con sorpresa. "¿En serio?"

_Mátame. Mátame ahora. Por favor. Alguien. Cualquiera. Socorro._ "No voy a discutir ésto," dijo Regina tan insolentemente como era posible.

Belle se sentó atrás en su silla y soltó una breve carcajada. "¡Pero es tan sexy! ¿Estás loca? Yo me echaría encima de él como una—"

"¡Belle!" Cora y Timothy dijeron a coro.

Regina se hundió en su silla, cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Ésta iba a ser una cena muy larga.

Tres horas después, Regina se desplomó en su cama. Había sido el día más largo de toda su vida. Entre su madre y su hermana, iba a necesitar unas cuantas horas más de terapia a la semana. Era buena cosa que Graham le saliese barato o ya estaría arruinada.

Centrándose, se levantó y preparó para la cama. Se metió en un par de boxers de Garfield y un top blanco, entonces agarró su portátil y se metió en la cama. "Ah, divino," suspiró.

Primero lo primero, decidió, estirándose sobre el borde de la cama para agarrar su cuaderno de poesía. Era hora de subir los poemas del día a su super hiper secreto website. No sabía si realmente los leía alguien, pero le gustaba tenerlos ahí fuera, de todas formas. Entre actuar y escribir poesía, Regina se sentía realizada. Bueno, más de lo que se sentiría de otra forma, al menos. Quizá realizada era una mala elección de palabra.

Tecleó el último poema, complacida con lo que había escrito. Con el clic de un botón, se convertía en propiedad pública. Cualquiera que lo quisiese, podía cogerlo. Realmente no le importaba un bledo.

Yendo a otra cosa, abrió su buzón. Un mensaje.

_**Estimado R.H.,**_

_**En realidad, era mi pieza favorita. Estaba pensando en convertirla en una colección. Pinturas a color y quizá estatuillas de arcilla. Decorarán mi apartamento, al menos.**_

_**Debo admitirlo, estoy un poco emocionada por tu interés. A veces es muy desilusionante ser artista. Nunca realmente sabes si la gente lo aprecia. De vez en cuando se pasarán y sonreirán con aprobación. Pero la mayoría del tiempo pasan sin lanzar una segunda mirada. Es cuando empiezo a dudar si realmente merece la pena. Empiezo a preguntarme si quizá mis padres tienen razón y debo enfocar mi vida en algo sólido en su lugar.**_

_**Pero entonces recibo un correo de ti y todas mis dudas se disipan y mi inspiración regresa.**_

_**Lamento si me he dejado llevar.**_

_**Sobre el dibujo. Supongo la razón por la que me gusta es que, cuando lo empecé, realmente no **__**sabía qué estaba dibujando. Normalmente tengo un modelo en mente y entonces lo plasmo sobre **__**papel o lienzo. Pero ése vino a mí. Empecé a dibujar y de repente tomó forma. Lo siento, no es una **__**historia muy interesante. :)**_

_**De todas formas, gracias una vez más por animarme. No ha sido una buena semana y tus correos **__**han sido muy apreciados.**_

_**Gracias,**_

_**Emma**_

_**PD: Sí, puedes llamarme así:)**_

Regina sonrió y pulsó responder.

_**Querida Emma,**_

_**Si sigues adelante con la colección, me gustaría hacer mi pedido para comprártelo. No importa el coste. Pagaré lo que sea. :o)**_

_**Puedo entender lo que sientes por tu arte. Es difícil desnudarle tu alma al mundo día tras día y**__**sentirse rechazado. Y encuentro admirable que persistas en hacerlo. Pero confía en mí cuando te digo que, es mejor ser rechazado por ser quien eres, que aceptado por ser quien no eres.**_

_**Me parece interesante que nos veamos en el mismo cuadro. Como si estuviésemos en lados opuestos de un espejo bidireccional y sólo podemos ver nuestro reflejo. Quizá si lo volvemos, podremos vernos mutuamente**_.

Regina frunció el ceño ante el tercer párrafo. "Parece como que esté ligando con ella." Rápidamente, lo borró y empezó uno nuevo en su lugar.

_**Debes estar teniendo una semana realmente mala para que mis correo te animen tanto. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar de algo, bueno, estoy disponible.**_

_**Cuídate,**_

_**R.H.**_

Frunciendo el ceño, Regina dejó al cursor flotar sobre el botón de envío. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan entrometida? ¿Y por qué le importaba?

Resaltó el último párrafo, pero dudó en borrarlo. "Joder, no tengo nada que perder," decidió, pulsando enviar antes de que tuviera oportunidad de cambiar de idea.

* * *

**Venga, que estas ya empiezan a interactuar más a menudo .. ¿Les mandamos también un RW a ellas opinando lo que pensamos? :P**


End file.
